Feux d'artifices
by isatis2013
Summary: Nouvelle enquête, plutôt "explosive", pour nos deux associés
1. Chapter 1

_Chalut !_

 _Une nouvelle histoire plutôt explosive en cinq chapitres._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, tous commentaires bienvenus_

 _(Une pensée pour mes fidèles lecteurs Nourann et Jade181184)_

 _Et bien sur Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese attendait au comptoir que le vendeur lui ramène la commande. Il sortait d'une semaine particulièrement mouvementée et deux de ses costumes avaient souffert des opérations. Finch lui en avait aussitôt recommandé deux autres, insistant sur la nécessité de revêtir une tenue vestimentaire parfaite pendant leurs heures de travail.

*********** Flash back ***********

.

-« J'aurais pu me contenter d'un blouson Finch » affirma Reese taquin.

Bien sur son associé avait réagi au quart de tour.

-« M Reese, vous avez besoin d'une tenue convenable pour nos missions et… » à cet instant il avait remarqué le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis et comprit que celui-ci le taquinait, encore une fois !

Il avait alors ajouté les lèvres pincées.

-« Et votre surnom est « L'homme au costume » pas « l'homme au blouson » vous n'allez pas contrarier nos enquêteurs ».

Reese avait tout de même remarqué la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son patron. Il adorait lui voir ce genre de regard et s'en réjouit.

-« Très bien Finch, j'irai à la séance d'essayage et j'irai récupérer les costumes la semaine prochaine, satisfait ? » avait –il capitulé.

-« Parfait, je vous en ai commandé un noir et un bleu marine »

-« Bleu ? » s'étonna John.

-« Personne n'a dit que vos costumes devaient forcement être noir M Reese, et le bleu marine fera ressortir vos… » il stoppa net, horrifié en réalisant les paroles qu'il allait prononcer, ne s'apprêtait -il pas à dire à son employé que le bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux ?

S'il avait le droit de le penser ce n'était assurément pas une chose à dire !

Mais évidemment Reese attendait la fin de la phrase.

-« Mes quoi Finch ? » interrogea t-il curieux.

Finch se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

-« Votre carrure M Reese » marmonna t-il.

-« Ah ? » émit John.

-« Vous n'en serez que plus impressionnant pour vos adversaires » affirma l'informaticien d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, mais sans toutefois oser lever les yeux sur son associé

-« Dans ce cas tant mieux » répondit Reese perplexe. Il restait persuadé que Finch allait dire autre chose et il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir quoi !

*********** Fin du flash back ***********

.

A cet instant encore, alors que trois jours s'étaient écoulés, il continuait de s'interroger, qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ?

Le vendeur revint avec les costumes et les lui remit avec mille précautions. Reese songea, amusé, que ce brave homme aurait été complètement horrifié s'il savait à quoi ces précieux vêtements risquaient d'être exposés.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese entra dans la bibliothèque, petit déjeuner en mains selon son habitude.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

Reese eu un sourire taquin, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

-« Je suis prêt pour notre prochaine mission et plus impressionnant que jamais » annonça t-il.

-« Vraiment » s'étonna Finch en se tournant vers lui étonné.

Il avisa alors le costume bleu marine que l'ex agent s'était fait un plaisir de revêtir le matin même.

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai » bredouilla t-il troublé « Il vous va très bien M Reese » ajouta t-il, perturbé en se remémorant sa bourde quelques jours plus tôt.

-« Vous avez toujours raison Finch » affirma Reese pleinement satisfait de la réussite de sa plaisanterie. « Plus qu'à attendre la prochaine mission ».

-« Justement, elle ne va pas tarder M Reese » et il se leva pour aller récupérer les livres dont il avait besoin, heureux de pouvoir échapper au regard trop perspicace de son agent.

Finch se réinstalla et commença les recherches. Il imprima la photo de leur numéro que Reese récupéra pour l'accrocher sur le tableau. Une jeune femme brune souriait à l'objectif.

« Marina Levey, 31 ans, assistante juridique, mariée à Thomas depuis un an, il est avocat mais ils ne travaillent pas dans le même cabinet. A première vue rien de particulier, mais les recherches ne font que commencer. Les adresses sont sur votre téléphone ».

-« Bien à cette heure ci ils doivent être au travail, donc je vais commencer par leur domicile. Ensuite je repasserai au cabinet et j'essayerai d'approcher Marina pour hacker son portable »

-« Cela me semble un bon début M Reese »

-« A plus tard Finch, tenez moi informé »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese » répondit l'informaticien. Il le regarda s'éloigner de son pas tranquille _« Comme si le danger n'existait pas »_ songea t-il.

Pas étonnant qu'un des premiers sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui fut l'admiration. Puis il y avait eu le respect, l'amitié, et maintenant il y avait plus. Finch soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu l'amour dans ses plans. Il en était là pourtant et cela ne lui facilitait pas la vie.

Au début, lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment, il avait eu envie de tout arrêter, voir de fuir. Sauf que c'était renoncer à sa présence et qu'il était déjà bien trop attaché à lui pour accepter d'en être privé… Donc il s'était résigné à vivre tout en dissimulation. Avouer la vérité ne lui ayant jamais semblé une option envisageable.

Reese n'eu aucune peine à s'introduire dans la maison où il ne trouva rien de particulier. L'un des murs était couvert de photo du couple, souriant, heureux et visiblement amoureux. _« Quelle chance ils ont de pouvoir exprimer leurs sentiments »_ songea t-il l'esprit tourné vers son partenaire. S'il avait seulement pu en faire autant ne serais ce qu'une fois ! Sauf qu'il anticipait sans peine la réaction de Finch, persuadé qu'elle serait négative et lourde de conséquence. « Donc rien à exprimer ! » soupira t-il tout bas.

Il reprit la route et se rendit sur le lieu de travail de Marina. De sa voiture, il observa les allées et venues jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où il s'approcha de l'entrée de l'immeuble, attendant le moment où Marina sortirait pour hacker son téléphone et en récupérer les données.

Lorsqu'il eu réussit l'opération il appela son partenaire.

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non pas vraiment M Reese. J'ai examiné leurs comptes bancaires, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Ils viennent d'acquérir la maison, deux crédits voiture, mais un budget maîtrisé. M Levey est le descendant d'une longue lignée d'avocat, la sixième génération pour être précis. »

-« Quelle spécialité ? »

-« Le droit du travail »

-« Donc pas de criminel potentiel dans son entourage » supposa l'ex agent.

-« Miss Levey en revanche n'a plus aucune famille. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion quand elle avait trois ans. Elle a grandit à l'orphelinat. Dans plusieurs institutions apparemment »

Il ajouta au bout de quelques minutes :

-« Si j'en crois son planning Miss Levey a prévu de terminer son travail plus tôt. C'est sans doute en rapport avec la date » émit Finch.

-« La date ? »

-« C'est leur premier anniversaire de mariage »

-« Une date qui compte. Il est des événements qui peuvent être plaisant à fêter » commenta Reese. Il songea qu'il aimerait fêter la date de leur rencontre pour commémorer le jour où sa vie avait basculé.

-« En effet M Reese »

-« J'ai Marina en visuel. Elle s'apprête à quitter le bâtiment. Attendez » ajouta t'il, « un livreur vient d'entrer et apparemment le paquet lui est destiné. Elle ne semblait pas s'y attendre » remarqua t-il perplexe.

-« Peut être une livraison plus rapide ou une surprise ? » émit Finch.

-« Elle sort de l'immeuble et se dirige vers sa voiture. Je la suis »

Ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'à la maison. Reese continua de la surveiller par la fenêtre.

-« Elle est installée dans la cuisine » constata t-il

-« Son mari ne devrait pas tarder. Lui aussi a réservé sa soirée » répondit l'informaticien.

Reese le vit arriver vingt minutes plus tard. Il descendit de voiture, chargé d'un imposant bouquet de fleurs.

-« Joli bouquet » commenta t-il « La menace n'est visiblement pas liée à un problème conjugal »

-« A priori non M Reese. Nous devrons chercher une autre piste »

-« La soirée devrait être tranquille » commenta John « mais… » Continua t-il sans pouvoir achever sa phrase, une déflagration lui coupant la parole.

M Levey qui était presque parvenu à la porte fut projeté trois mètres en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion.

Finch sursauta.

-« M Reese? John ? » Appela t-il déjà paniqué.

John avait bondit hors de la voiture.

-« La maison a explosé Finch, l'immeuble est en feu »

-« Je préviens les secours »

John se pencha un instant sur le mari.

-« Levey est sonné mais vivant, en revanche…. Je vais essayer d'entrer dans la maison… »

-« Non ! » s'exclama spontanément l'informaticien « C'est trop dangereux »

-« Il reste une chance que Marina soit vivante Finch ! Je dois y aller»

Il approcha de l'immeuble, mais il était impossible d'y pénétrer, les flammes étaient trop puissantes.

-« Je ne peux pas » souffla t-il impuissant.

Finch sentit la douleur de l'échec dans sa voix.

-« John les secours sont en route, ils seront mieux équipés que vous, ne tentez rien ! » il devait le convaincre absolument.

-« Nous devions la sauver Finch »

-« John vous ne pourrez rien faire, c'est trop dangereux. Je vous ordonne de ne pas intervenir ! » lança Harold à bout d'arguments.

L'ex agent ne répondit pas, mais Finch comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant, vaguement soulagé. Pour l'instant en tous cas, car il appréhendait la réaction de son agent à son retour.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint à la bibliothèque une heure plus tard. Il semblait las et éteint.

-« Levey a été emmené à l'hôpital. Il est seulement commotionné. Marina… » Il hésita « elle a été tuée par l'explosion. C'était trop tard de toute façon » souffla t-il.

-« Je suis désolé M Reese »

-« Il n'y avait rien dans la maison Finch, je n'ai rien trouvé »

-« Je sais. Je suis persuadé que vous avez tout inspecté M Reese »

Finch s'approcha de son agent, posant timidement une main sur son bras pour tenter de le réconforter.

-« Peut être Miss Levey a-t-elle ramené l'explosif avec elle ? »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Je pense au paquet qu'elle a reçu avant de quitter son travail »

-« Evidemment ! J'aurai du y penser ! » S'exclama Reese avec un geste d'exaspération.

-« Mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus M Reese. Vous ne pouviez quand même pas interpeller Miss Levey et lui demander de vous laissez inspecter cette enveloppe »

-« J'aurai pu subtiliser l'enveloppe »

-« M Reese, vous n'êtes pas omniscient et … »

-« Finch depuis quand les numéros ne sont-ils plus une priorité absolue pour vous ? » L'interrompit brutalement l'ex agent, le fixant d'un regard dur.

L'informaticien se raidit devant l'agressivité de son associé.

-« Les numéros sont toujours ma priorité » répondit –il mal à l'aise, conscient que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai.

-« Mais vous m'avez ordonné d'abandonner Marina »

-« M Reese c'était… » commenca t-il « vous ne pouviez rien faire »

-« Vous n'étiez pas sur le terrain pour en juger Finch ! »

-« Mais je sais trop bien les dégâts que provoque ce genre d'explosion » répliqua Finch.

Reese haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, une expression butée sur le visage.

L'informaticien tenta de le raisonner.

-« M Reese, je sais que vous êtes frustré par l'échec de notre mission et je le suis tout autant que vous, mais vous devez reconnaître vos limites »

John ne réagit pas.

Finch ne put se contenir davantage :

-« Votre vie est précieuse M Reese, bien plus que vous ne semblez l'estimer et je ne vous laisserai pas l'exposer inutilement ! » s'emporta t-il.

Reese leva les yeux vers lui, étonné de ce brusque éclat. Il lu la crainte dans son regard, une sorte de détresse et autre chose qu'il n'eu pas le temps de déterminer, Finch se détournant vivement de lui. Il se méprit sur ce geste.

-« Je suis désolé Finch » répondit-il « Vous avez sans doute raison »

L'informaticien l'observa, nerveux.

Reese passa devant lui pour gagner la sortie.

-« Et puis vous devez protéger votre investissement. Je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas devoir me chercher un remplaçant, cela pourrait être compliqué ! »

-« M Reese ! » s'exclama Finch blessé par ces paroles.

Mais John sortit sans se retourner.

« John, vous n'êtes pas qu'un agent, vous êtes tellement plus que cela pour moi » soupira t-il.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese resta un moment devant la bibliothèque sans oser y entrer.

Il redoutait l'accueil de son partenaire.

La veille, après avoir déambulé dans la ville pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, il était rentré au loft où il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux événements et de réaliser son comportement.

Il s'était senti tellement frustré par l'échec de la mission. Finch étant le seul présent, il avait du subir sa colère et recevoir ses paroles blessantes et injustes.

John savait que Finch ne le considérait plus depuis longtemps comme un simple employé, un agent dont il pourrait se servir pour les missions et qu'il pourrait remplacer si besoin. Il aimait croire qu'il le considérait comme un ami. C'était ce qu'il pensait de lui. En vérité, il le considérait comme bien plus que cela, mais il n'en espérait pas autant de son partenaire. Ami était déjà beaucoup à défaut de plus. Et maintenant il craignait sa colère, voir, pire, un rejet de sa part.

Il se décida finalement à entrer. Bear l'accueillit joyeusement comme chaque matin.

Il avança avec hésitation et posa boissons et gâteaux sur la table sans rien dire.

Finch le regarda surpris.

-« Bonjour M Reese » dit-il de son ton habituel.

-« Bonjour Finch » répondit-il un peu soulagé de cette réaction.

Il observa l'informaticien prendre son gobelet comme si de rien n'était.

-« Pas de numéro ? » tenta t-il.

-« Pas encore M Reese. Vous avez le temps d'emmener Bear faire sa promenade si vous voulez »

-« Hum, oui » commença t-il, il fit quelques pas, puis revint en arrière « Finch, je… » Les mots lui échappaient, il recula.

-« Oui M Reese ? » demanda l'informaticien en se tournant vers lui.

Sous le regard neutre de son partenaire il se senti encore un peu plus coupable de son emportement de la veille, alors il se lança :

-« Finch je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit hier, c'était cruel et je regrette mes paroles »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser » ajouta t-il devant le mutisme de son associé.

-« Ce qui me blesse ce ne sont pas vos paroles M Reese mais le fait que vous puissiez les penser. Penser que je vous considère comme un simple pion interchangeable alors que vous êtes mon associé et, j'osais l'espérer, mon ami »

-« Je le suis Finch, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, c'est ainsi que je vous considère, comme un véritable ami » _« et tellement plus encore… »_ Songea t-il

Finch soupira.

-« C'est pour cela que je vous ai donné un ordre hier M Reese, pour préserver l'ami et non l'agent. J'avais entendu l'explosion et je me doutais bien que vous ne pourriez rien faire. C'était prendre des risques inutiles. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les numéros ne sont plus ma priorité »

-« Je sais, j'ai compris »

-« Bien. A l'avenir, je m'abstiendrai de vous donner des ordres qui vous contrarie M Reese, mais j'espère que vous serez raisonnable »

Reese réfléchit une minute puis répondit :

-« Finch, je crois que vous feriez mieux de continuer. On ne m'a pas appris à être « raisonnable » avec ma propre vie. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir m'y prendre »

Finch l'observa. Etait-il sérieux ou était ce encore une de ses taquineries ? Devant l'expression sévère de son associé il du admettre qu'il était sérieux.

-« Bien, dans ce cas je vous assisterai » concéda t-il _« ce qui ne me sera pas bien compliqué, je tiens trop à vous »_ songea t-il

-« Merci Finch »

-« L'incident est clos ? »

-« Oui. Je crois que vous êtes un patron spécial Finch, si vous n'aimez pas donner des ordres »

-« Je n'ai pas de problème à donner des ordres quand c'est nécessaire M Reese, mais il est des personnes envers qui cela m'est plus difficile » tempéra Finch.

John sourit et appela Bear. Il se sentait soudain tellement plus léger. Finch ne l'avait pas rejeté, il n'était même pas en colère. Leur relation était intacte. Il se jura d'éviter désormais tout écart de conduite, il avait trop à perdre.

Finch eu un soupir soulagé en le voyant partir. L'histoire s'arrangeait mieux que prévu. Il avait tellement craint de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais non, il était le même et il se senti fier d'avoir réussi à le convaincre sans laisser échapper son secret.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsqu'il revint, Reese surprit Finch alors qu'il examinait le rapport de police établi après l'explosion.

-« Ils ont trouvés la cause ? » interrogea t-il d'un ton neutre.

L'informaticien hésita puis répondit.

-« Un engin explosif de petite taille mais relativement puissant. Pas assez toutefois pour faire exploser une maison, juste pour tuer quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Le problème est qu'apparemment Miss Levey avait déposé l'enveloppe dans la cuisine, près de la source d'arrivée du gaz et cela a décuplé la violence de l'explosion. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper » précisa t-il avec un regard appuyé à son partenaire.

-« Non en effet » répondit platement Reese. « Mais qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir au point de lui envoyer une bombe ? »

-« Cela reste un mystère pour le moment. La police n'a aucun indice et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien dans sa vie qui justifiait un pareil crime »

-« L'acte d'un fou qui aurait choisi sa victime au hasard ? » suggéra Reese.

-« Non l'acte était prémédité contre elle, sinon la machine ne l'aurait pas détecté » affirma Finch.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants mais faute de piste, ils en étaient réduits aux hypothèses.

-« Au fait Finch, je suis désolé mais la proximité d'un incendie n'est pas le meilleur traitement pour un costume. Je crains de devoir me contenter de mes costumes noirs, même s'ils me rendent moins impressionnants »

Finch sourit. Cette boutade finissait d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-« Quel manque de chance M Reese. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai qu'un numéro à composer pour réparer cela »

-« Merci Finch » répondit Reese souriant à son tour « Je ferai plus attention avec le prochain »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse que John avait fort peu de chance de pouvoir tenir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite de l'aventure, toujours avec des étincelles : )_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité_

 _Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour son soutien inconditionnel._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le numéro suivant tomba dans l'après midi. Cette fois il ne s'avéra pas très compliqué. Une simple mésentente entre deux concurrents, dont un plus vindicatif et mieux armé que l'autre. Reese le classa dans la catégorie « enquête de routine » et rentra à la bibliothèque l'esprit tranquille à la fin de la mission.

Il ramena le dîner et se senti contrarié en voyant son partenaire sur le départ.

-« J'ai apporté le dîner Harold mais je vois que vous alliez partir » commenta t-il.

-« En effet M Reese mais rien ne presse » répondit l'informaticien en raccrochant son manteau « je peux très bien rester dîner ici » _« surtout avec vous »_ songea t-il.

-« D'autant que j'apporte un de vos plats préférés » ajouta Reese plus détendu.

-« Dans ce cas, je ne peux vraiment pas refuser »

L'ex agent, satisfait, commença à installer les plats.

-« Et je suppose que c'est à vos talents d'observateur que je dois de profiter de mon plat préféré » remarqua Finch avec un demi sourire.

John sursauta, se sentant démasqué.

-« Une vieille habitude » marmonna t-il. Il pouvait difficilement avouer à Finch qu'il se tenait à l'affut de tout ce qui pouvait le reprocher de lui !

L'informaticien ne fit aucun commentaire, mais une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux et John en déduisit qu'il n'était pas fâché. De son côté Harold songea que la crise était bien passée et en fut rassuré.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin suivant, lorsque Reese entra dans la bibliothèque, il trouva Finch déjà occupé à rechercher des informations sur leur nouveau numéro.

-« Bonjour Finch, j'ai juste le temps pour mon café je pense ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese, je le crains en effet » il lui tendit une photo que Reese alla accrocher au tableau.

-« April Hollister, 30 ans, directrice commerciale dans une maison d'édition, marié à Jack depuis 5 ans, sans enfant. Il dirige un cabinet d'assurance, en fait il est associé avec son père, sans doute pour prendre sa suite. April n'a pas de famille. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait trois ans, son père a eu un accident de chantier deux ans plus tard et… » Finch se tourna vers son associé « Elle a grandit dans plusieurs institutions »

John fronça les sourcils, ce profil lui en rappelait un autre.

-« Drôle de coïncidence » commenta t-il.

-« En effet. D'après leur profil sur les réseaux sociaux, les Hollister sont passionnés de navigation. Ils possèdent d'ailleurs un petit bateau amarré dans la marina et ils l'utilisent un week end sur deux »

-« Nous sommes vendredi » constata John.

-« Oui et visiblement le prochain week end sera consacré à une sortie en mer. Cela ne va pas vous faciliter la tache. Vous avez déjà mené une filature sur l'eau M Reese ? » Demanda Finch amusé.

-« Ce serait une première Harold mais pourquoi pas ? »

-« Vous savez naviguer ? »

-« Bien sur. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'étendu de mes talents Finch » ironisa t-il

-« Tant mieux M Reese, ainsi j'aurai toujours de nouvelles découvertes à faire » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton.

John lui jeta un regard discret _« Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que je voudrais vous faire découvrir Harold »_ songea t-il.

-« Bon, domicile puis bureau ? » demanda t-il.

-« Les adresses sont sur votre téléphone »

L'ex agent partit aussitôt visiter l'appartement de leur numéro, sans rien y déceler de suspect. Puis il se rendit à son bureau et attendit le bon moment pour l'approcher et pirater son téléphone.

 _« La routine »_ songea t-il, pourtant il éprouvait une drôle de sensation, son instinct en éveil. Et il se trompait rarement.

-« Finch, vous avez l'emplacement du bateau ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Je voudrais aller l'inspecter »

-« Je vous envoi les coordonnées »

-« Je serais de retour pour midi »

L'ex agent se rendit à la marina et trouva facilement le bateau. Il monta à bord et inspecta soigneusement la cabine.

-« Il n'y a rien de suspect Finch et j'ai examiné chaque recoin »

-« Je n'en doute pas M Reese. Vous avez un soupçon ? »

-« Une impression plutôt, mais c'est peut être juste une coïncidence finalement »

-« Votre instinct vous trompe rarement M Reese. S'il vous dicte cette impression il y a une raison » affirma Finch.

-« Votre confiance m'honore Harold »

-« C'est un constat M Reese. Quelqu'un capable de deviner mes plats préférés juste en m'observant est forcement doué »

John pouvait deviner le sourire ironique de son partenaire à cet instant.

-« Un point pour vous » concéda t-il « Bon je retourne au bureau » ajouta t-il et Finch l'entendit démarrer la voiture.

A midi John croisa April devant l'immeuble et pirata son téléphone.

-« Elle est sortie avec une petite valise Finch »

-« Elle n'a aucun rendez vous cet après midi, ils comptent peut être partir plus tôt ? »

-« En tous cas elle prend la direction de la marina »

Ils y parvinrent vingt minutes plus tard et April se dirigea immédiatement vers le bateau.

-« Elle est à Bord Finch, donc le voyage va commencer bientôt »

-« Son époux ne devrait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Il vient de quitter son bureau »

Jack Hollister arriva au port une demi-heure plus tard, chargé d'un sac de provisions et rejoignit aussitôt sa femme.

Reese les observait avec ses jumelles.

-« Ils se préparent à prendre le large »

-« Ils seront donc en mer pendant trois jours. Il va être difficile de les surveiller »

L'ex agent continua de les surveiller jusqu'à ce que le bateau quitte l'amarrage et s'engage dans le chenal.

-« Ils sont partis Finch»

-« Bien. Vous pensez que le danger peut survenir pendant leur traversée ? Je peux vous louer un bateau»

-« Suivre un bateau avec un autre risque de manquer de discrétion et je n'ai aucune raison de les approcher. Je propose de les suivre avec le GPS et moi je resterai à proximité mais hors de leur vue. Ainsi je pourrais intervenir tout de même. Pensez-vous pouvoir louer un…. »

L'explosion l'interrompit. Reese se retourna assailli par une impression de déjà vue. Les débris s'élevaient dans les airs puis retombaient dans le chenal, l'ossature du navire était en feu, il n'y avait aucune chance que le couple ai survécu à cela.

-« M Reese, es ce que je crois ? » demanda Finch d'une voix étranglée.

-« C'est leur bateau »

-« Mon dieu » souffla Finch.

Deux numéros perdus en trois jours. Reese sentit sa frustration augmenter d'un cran.

-« Ce scénario est étrangement semblable au précédent » commenta t-il « Il n'y avait rien dans le bateau »

-« Alors l'un d'eux a transporté l'engin à bord comme pour le paquet » émit Finch.

-« Ces deux affaires se ressemblent trop, il y forcement un lien »

-« Nous allons approfondir les recherches M Reese »

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

-« John, vous allez bien ? » Il se doutait de l'effet que pourrait avoir ce second échec sur son agent.

-« Je vais bien Harold »

-« Vous êtes sur John ? » insista t-il.

John soupira _« il me connaît trop bien »_ songea t-il.

-« Disons que je me suis déjà senti mieux mais ça ira. Je déteste l'idée d'avoir perdu notre numéro »

-« Je pense de même John, mais vous aviez tout examiné, à nouveau vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »

L'ex agent songea que son partenaire souhaitait vraiment le soutenir s'il allait jusqu'à utiliser son prénom plusieurs fois, cela l'encourageait plus qu'il que ce dernier ne saurait l'imaginer.

-« Tout ceci est… comment dire ?, nous avons à peine le temps de rassembler quelques informations, c'est trop rapide »

-« La méthode employée ne nous favorise pas non plus » ajouta l'informaticien

-« Nous devons trouver le lien entre ces femmes Finch »

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se redressa en soupirant. Reese leva les yeux des listings qu'il lisait et l'interrogea du regard.

-« Cela fait des heures que nous cherchons M Reese mais il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux femmes hormis leur passé d'orpheline. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ? »

-« Non, ces listings sont trop récents pour mentionner nos victimes »

-« Je ne peux pas en imprimer de plus anciens. Les registres des orphelinats n'étaient pas informatisés »

John grimaça.

-« Comment faire alors ? »

-« Il faudrait aller sur place pour consulter les archives mais cela représente une tache énorme et nous manquons de temps si nous partons du principe que cette série va continuer »

-« Et il faudrait déterminer qu'elle institution ciblée » ajouta l'ex agent « Marina et April ont t-elles séjournées au même endroit ? »

-« Trois fois » répondit Finch, « grâce aux dossiers des services sociaux que nous a transmis l'inspecteur Fusco j'ai une liste assez fiable retraçant leur parcours »

-« Trois institutions différentes, cela ne va pas nous aider » commenta Reese.

-« Il faut en choisir une au hasard pour débuter, mais le temps restera un problème »

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro retentit à cet instant.

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard : était- ce la suite de leur enquête ?

Reese aida Finch a rassembler les livres et la quête commença.

-« Lisa Appleton, 30 ans, agent immobilier, mariée à Sean, chef de chantier, ils ont deux enfants, un de cinq ans, Steven, et l'autre de deux mois, Adrien. Lisa est actuellement en congé maternité. » Finch sursauta.

-« Orpheline ? » questionna John.

-« Exactement »

-« Cette fois pas question d'enquêter, il faut la mettre à l'abri avec ses enfants sans attendre »

-« Je pense que ce serait plus sage en effet. L'inspecteur Fusco est prévenu. Il pourra mettre en place un dispositif de protection très rapidement »

-« Vous avez son adresse ? »

-« Je vous l'envoi »

-« J'y vais. Prévenez Lionel qu'il se tienne prêt à les recueillir »

-« Tout de suite. Soyez prudent M Reese, vraiment prudent » insista Finch.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch, je suis averti du danger, c'est déjà un avantage ».

Reese se gara devant la maison et patienta. Finch l'avait averti de l'arrivée de Fusco dans vingt minutes. Il allait l'attendre, ce serait plus facile de convaincre Lisa de les suivre avec un véritable inspecteur à ses côtés. Il examina les alentours. La maison était une petite fermette assez isolée avec un grand terrain et un puits près de l'allée.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une fourgonnette stoppa devant la maison. Un livreur en descendit muni d'un petit paquet.

-« Finch, on lui apporte un paquet. Vous pensez la même chose que moi ?» demanda Reese en alerte.

-« C'est comme pour Miss Levey » souffla Finch inquiet.

-« J'y vais »

Finch l'entendit quitter son véhicule « Je savais que vous alliez dire cela » murmura t-il un peu plus inquiet à chaque seconde.

Reese arriva à la hauteur de Lisa et du livreur au moment où elle signait le bon de remise. Il devait s'emparer du paquet.

-« Attendez » lança t-il surprenant les deux autres, il s'empara de l'enveloppe avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

-« Hé ce n'est pas pour vous » lança le livreur.

Lisa le regardait, stupéfaite.

-« Vous êtes en danger Lisa, entrez dans la maison, dépêchez vous » la pressa Reese.

-« Mais qu'es ce que ? » protesta t-elle.

-« La police est en chemin, rentrez chez vous » intima John.

Le livreur poussa la jeune femme.

-« Il a pas l'air de plaisanter, vaudrait peut être mieux obéir si c'est la police »

-« M Reese, vous devez vous débarrasser du paquet » haleta Finch

-« J'y travaille Harold »

Après avoir scruté les alentours, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus pratique et lança le paquet dans le puits. Puis il se rapprocha de l'entrée où Lisa et le livreur épiaient ses moindres gestes.

-« Nous avons des raisons de croire que quelqu'un va s'en prendre à vous Lisa. Un inspecteur va venir vous chercher pour vous conduire dans un lieu où vous serez en sécurité.

La jeune femme sembla enfin réagir.

-« Mais c'est une histoire de fou ! Et qui êtes vous d'abord ? Et… » L'explosion interrompit sa tirade en lui coupant la parole.

L'ex agent la repoussa dans la maison, les débris retombant jusque sur l'auvent au dessus de la porte. A l'étage le bébé se mit à hurler.

-« Je pense que vous me croyez maintenant ? » demanda John.

Lisa hocha la tête, effrayée.

-« Vous devriez monter retrouver vos enfants ». La jeune femme réalisa la situation et se précipita dans l'escalier.

-« Quand je vais raconter ça aux collègues » commenta le livreur abasourdi.

Fusco débarqua trois minutes plus tard.

-« Tout le monde va bien ? »

-« Oui elle est juste un peu secouée » répondit Reese.

-« Je vais les emmener en lieu sur. Je les garde combien de temps d'après toi ? »

-« Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons arrêté le poseur de bombe et ce sera rapide j'espère »

-« Ouais, soyons optimistes » répondit Fusco en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

John retourna à son véhicule.

-« C'était juste Finch. Mais nous avons une identité de plus, peut être pourront nous affiner les recherches ? »

-« Dès que l'inspecteur pourra me transmettre le fichier des services sociaux nous pourrons étudier son parcours »

-« Bien. J'escorte Lionel et je rentre »

-« Je vous attends M Reese »

L'informaticien soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte qu'une enquête se termine. John était bien trop exposé pour sa tranquillité.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Voilà, j'ai le fichier M Reese »

-« Alors comparons-les » répondit l'ex agent en s'approchant. Il tendit la main vers les feuillets concernant Marina et April à l' instant précis où Finch voulu les saisir et leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur le dossier. John mit à peine quelques secondes de trop à retirer la sienne, profitant de ce contact impromptu.

-« Hum désolé » murmura t-il

Finch ne répondit pas et lui tendit les feuillets en espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le frisson que ce simple contact avait fait naître en lui.

Il commença à énumérer les institutions. Cette fois, deux seulement concordaient.

-« Saint Francis et Sainte Claire. Cela réduit le champ des recherches. Mais laquelle retenir ? » Commenta l'ex agent.

-« Je dirais Sainte Claire. » répondit Finch. « Regardez. Les séjours sont plus longs et coïncides mieux pour ce lieu »

-« En effet, donc commençons par celui là »

-« Je vais m'y rendre et consulter leurs archives, pendant que vous continuerez l'enquête sur le terrain M Reese »

John se renfrogna.

-« Je n'aime pas vous savoir seul Harold »

-« Je crois que je ne risque pas grand chose enfermé dans de vieilles salles d'archives poussiéreuses »

-« Vous devriez emmener Bear » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit le bienvenu, surtout si les registres lui plaisent » remarqua Finch amusé.

-« Bien. Mais appelez moi au moindre problème d'accord ? »

-« Bien entendu M Reese »

Mais John savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que son associé serait seul là bas.


	3. Chapter 3

_L'enquête avance, mais la clé sera dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires_

 _Et Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour son soutien inconditionnel._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch n'eu aucune peine à obtenir ses entrées aux archives de Sainte Claire. La secrétaire était friande d'enquête criminelle et autre romans policiers et quand elle connu le but de ses recherches elle laissa toute les salles d'archives à sa disposition et même l'aida de son mieux à chacune de ses pauses, qui se firent soudain nettement plus fréquentes.

-« Cette dame vous apprécie beaucoup Harold, je vais être jaloux » commenta John, mi moqueur mi sérieux.

Finch préféra éluder la question. Pour sa part il avait déjà eu plus d'une occasion d'être jaloux, _« jamais vraiment justifié »_ songea t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment à chaque fois que l'opportunité se présentait.

-« Pour l'instant mes recherches ne donnent rien M Reese. Les archives ont été déposées ici il y a dix ans et remisées sans considération de classement. Les années sont dispersées, mélangées en elle, et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les archives regroupent deux institutions différentes, Sainte Claire qui existe toujours et Saint Luc, qui a fermé depuis, mais après cent ans d'existence ! Il y a quatre salles emplies de rayonnages » soupira t-il.

-« C'est un travail de titan Harold, mais vous réussirez je n'ai aucun doute là dessus »

Finch sourit, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleurs encouragements.

-« Merci M Reese »

-« Et puis Melle Stooler va vous aider » grogna Reese.

-« Je regrette que vous ne soyez pas là également M Reese. Ensemble nous sommes bien plus efficace » répondit spontanément l'informaticien.

-« Merci Harold » répondit John, touché par cette déclaration.

OoooooooooO

.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'un nouveau numéro ne leur parvienne. John appela son partenaire et Finch remonta dans la salle d'informatique pour entamer des recherches. Le réseau étant très faible dans les salles d'archives situées au sous sol.

-« Janet Sullivan, 31 ans, divorcée, un fils. Elle travaille dans une agence bancaire. Son fils est actuellement en vacances chez son père. Elle-même est en arrêt maladie pour le moment, hum… »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Nous avons une quatrième cible M Reese »

-« Entendu, pas de temps à perdre, je vais la chercher chez elle immédiatement »

-« Je préviens l'inspecteur Fusco qu'une nouvelle protection doit être envisagée »

Reese était en route depuis trois minutes lorsque son associé le rappela.

-« M Reese, il semble que Miss Sullivan ai repris le travail un jour plus tôt que prévu, elle est à la banque en ce moment »

-« Très bien, je change de direction »

Il arriva à la banque en même temps que Fusco.

-« La planque est prête, mais j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas beaucoup d'autre clientes, la place va commencer à manquer » ironisa l'inspecteur.

Reese lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-« Au pire tu pourra en recueillir une chez toi »

-« Et puis quoi encore ? » grogna Lionel « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas reçu de paquet » ajouta t-il nerveux.

Janet se laissa convaincre sans trop de résistance.

-« Je l'interrogerai sur les autres, mais si c'est comme Lisa Appleton elle va répondre qu'elle ne se rappelle pas ses anciennes compagnes »

-« C'est à craindre » répondit Reese.

Lisa s'était enfermée dans un silence buté dès qu'elle avait été interrogé sur son passé à l'orphelinat. Elle prétendait ne se rappeler personne de cette époque. Il était évident qu'elle mentait, mais Fusco n'avait pas osé insister davantage. Leur arrangement pour isoler les cibles n'étant que vaguement officiel, il ne pouvait se permettre une plainte de la recluse.

-« Janet est à l'abri Finch, je vais tout de même aller inspecter son appartement »

-« Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles »

-« Promis Finch »

Lorsque l'ex agent parvint devant l'immeuble il remarqua immédiatement les véhicules de secours établissant un périmètre de sécurité autour du bâtiment.

Il s'approcha et vit alors qu'un des appartements avait été soufflé par une explosion _« L'appartement de Janet évidemment. Le poseur de bombe devait ignorer qu'elle a repris son travail un jour plus tôt »_

Il capta alors la conversation du concierge.

-« Cette pauvre Katie, toujours à rendre service ! » se lamentait-il « Le livreur est venu déposer un paquet pour Janet Sullivan et elle l'a pris en disant qu'elle lui remettrait, ça lui arrivait souvent pour aider. Il paraît que la bombe était dans le paquet. Elle venait juste d'entrer dans son appartement, cette pauvre Katie ! » Les voisins hochaient la tête, compatissants.

Rees comprit alors que la bombe avait fait une victime collatérale et il serra les poings, frustré. Il devait absolument stopper ce type !

Il attendit que la police ait fini son travail pour s'introduire dans l'immeuble. Par acquis de conscience, il avait décidé d'aller inspecter l'appartement de Janet qui n'avait apparemment pas trop souffert de l'explosion survenu deux étages au dessus. Il fit le tour des lieux sans rien découvrir comme il s'y attendait. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque le téléphone sonna dans l'entrée.

John fronça les sourcils, prit d'un doute, _« la machine ? »_

Il décida de décrocher, méfiant.

-« Bonjour Monsieur l'inconnu trop curieux » prononça une voix déformée.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda John.

-« Je vous retourne la question. Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous mêler de mes affaires, vous et votre ami informaticien, et cela ne me plaît pas »

John sursauta à l'évocation d'Harold. Comment savait-il ? Il était seul sur le terrain…

-« Nous aidons les gens » répondit -il « Pourquoi attaquez vous ces femmes ? Car je suppose que je parle à l'auteur des bombes ? »

-« Vous supposez bien. J'ai des raisons personnelles d'agir. De bonnes raisons. Et je vous demande de me laissez faire. Cessez d'intervenir »

-« Tant que vos intentions seront homicides il n'en est pas question » répondit Reese fermement.

-« Dans ce cas je vais devoir vous écarter de ma route »

-« Ce ne sera peut être pas aussi facile que vous le pensez » le provoqua l'ex agent.

-« Vous, je l'admets, mais votre ami sera beaucoup plus aisé à neutraliser. D'ailleurs je vais commencer par lui. Je sais où le trouver en ce moment »

Reese se raidit, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement.

-« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux vous n'aurez pas assez d'une vie pour le regretter » répondit-il menaçant.

-« Je crois que je vais tenter le coup quand même » ricana l'inconnu et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

John se précipita dans l'escalier et regagna sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe avant de traverser la ville à toute allure, il devait impérativement arriver à temps pour protéger son partenaire !

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était plongé dans l'étude d'une pile de dossiers, tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son portable vibrait en continu. De plus, il l'avait oublié dans sa sacoche et les vibrations s'en trouvaient fortement atténuées.

Le son de la porte et un bruit de pas le firent sursauter et le tirèrent de sa concentration.

-« Melle Stooler ? » Appela t-il sans obtenir de réponse. Seulement le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Il récupéra son téléphone et vit les six appels en absence de son associé. Il voulu le rappeler mais à cet instant il entendit un déclic qu'il identifia comme celui du cran de sureté d'une arme que l'on déverrouille.

Sa première pensée fut pour regretter l'absence de John et la seconde lui intima de trouver une cachette dans les rayonnages et de rejoindre la sortie au plus vite.

Un étrange jeu de cache-cache débuta. Finch entendit le grognement frustré de l'inconnu en découvrant le bureau vide. Il se dissimula un peu plus derrière un vieux classeur, cherchant à localiser la menace pour deviner son avancée, s'efforçant de maîtriser la panique qui l'envahissait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent qui lui parurent des heures, puis la porte des archives s'ouvrit à nouveau brusquement et la voix de John résonna dans la salle, chargée d'angoisse :

-« Finch ? Harold vous êtes là ? »

Harold sentit un poids s'évanouir de sa poitrine. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il entendit les pas de John se diriger vers l'intérieur des salles alors que ceux de l'inconnu se dirigeaient vers la sortie. John comprit la manœuvre et fit demi tour, mais la porte se refermait déjà sur l'inconnu avant qu'il n'atteigne le couloir. Il hésita à le poursuivre, il n'avait pas retrouvé son associé, était-il arrivé trop tard ?

Le besoin de retrouver Finch l'emporta et il se dirigea à nouveau vers les rayonnages.

-« Finch où êtes vous ? » répéta t-il angoissé.

-« Ici M Reese »

John sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir en entendant sa voix.

Il fit brusquement volte face, Finch qui sortait de l'allée opposée au même instant, butta contre lui et se retrouva plaqué contre sa poitrine. John referma ses bras autour de lui par reflexe.

-« Finch tout va bien ? »

-« Oui ça va » bredouilla ce dernier, troublé par la situation.

-« Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps » soupira John « Je crois qu'il a quitté le bâtiment, j'aurais du le suivre, mais… » Il hésita « Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien »

Finch percevait la tension, l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il entendait son cœur battre follement, _« il a préféré me chercher plutôt que de poursuivre le coupable »_ songea t-il perturbé, ses bras autour de lui le faisant frissonner délicieusement.

John percevait son trouble, ils étaient trop proches, il se raidit pour ne pas céder à la tentation. A cet instant Finch leva les yeux vers lui, laissant glisser ses mains vers ses épaules, peut être pour le repousser, mais John réagit instinctivement et ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attirant plus étroitement contre lui il l'embrassa passionnément. Harold gémit sous la vigueur de l'étreinte et se figea un instant, puis il se laissa aller et lui rendit son baiser. John sentit ses mains agripper sa chemise comme lui-même glissait les siennes dans le dos de son partenaire en une douce caresse.

Le manque d'air finit par les séparer. John voulu parler, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire d'ailleurs, lorsque le bruit de la porte les fit sursauter.

L'ex agent lâcha son associé, à nouveau prêt à se battre en quelques secondes.

Finch chancela légèrement quand il le lâcha, surpris d'éprouver une brusque sensation de vide.

La voix de Melle Stooler résonna

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? M Wren vous êtes toujours là ? »

Reese s'avança vers l'entrée.

-« Oh » s'exclama la secrétaire. « Qui êtes vous ? »

-« L'associé de M Wren. Je suis venu le rejoindre pour l'aider »

-« Ah bien » s'exclama la femme rassurée « J'étais justement venu lui apporter un carton oublié. Mais j'ai entendu des bruits étranges. J'avoue que je n'osais pas entrer »

-« Tout va bien Melle Stooler » affirma Finch qui venait de se glisser derrière son agent.

-« Parfait. J'ai un peu de temps. Je vais vous aider » ajouta t-elle pleine de bonne volonté.

-« Merci » répondit Finch en retournant prendre place derrière le vieux bureau.

Il leva les yeux vers son associé. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis John détourna les yeux l'air embarrassé. Finch s'efforça de rester impassible, alors que les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se força à se concentrer sur les recherches. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent le vieux carton. Au bout d'une demi- heure Finch trouva une pochette annotée « Club de science » et en retira une photo où huit petites filles se serraient en souriant à l'objectif. Il fut interpellé par les prénoms mentionnés au dos : Marina, April, Lisa, Janet, Hayley, Rebecca, Annie et Félicia.

Les quatre premiers correspondaient parfaitement.

-« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un indice » annonça t-il.

John se pencha vers lui, posant la main sur son épaule par habitude. A ce contact, Finch se rappela l'étrange sensation de bien être éprouvée un peu plus tôt dans les bras de son partenaire et en frissonna. Melle Stooler se pencha de l'autre côté.

-« Le club de science ! Mon dieu ! Je ne me rappelais même pas ce groupe » commenta t-elle « Il est vrai que je n'ai du les surveiller qu'une ou deux fois seulement. C'est Angela Baxter qui le gérait et c'était un professeur qui l'animait ». Elle hésita « son nom m'échappe » murmura t-elle.

-« En quoi consistait ce club ? » interrogea Harold.

-« C'était un petit groupe de filles qui se réunissait une fois par semaine pour faire des expériences simples, un peu d'astronomie aussi je crois. Je me souviens qu'au début les gamines étaient très enthousiastes, puis certaines ont quitté le groupe au bout d'un mois ou deux. Sur cette photo figure celles qui sont restées jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Enfin à peu près. Le club a été dissous avant la fin des cours, il y avait eu un accident je crois, mais je sais plus trop quoi, je venais juste d'arriver ici ». Elle fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se remémorer.

-« L'organisatrice, Angela Baxter, vous savez ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

-« Oui, elle a continué à enseigner à l'institut jusqu'à sa retraite. Elle habite près d'ici, il m'est arrivé de la croiser plusieurs fois. Je dois pouvoir trouver son adresse exacte dans le fichier »

-« Puis-je emprunter cette photo ? » demanda Finch.

-« Oui bien sur. Si vous allez voir Angela cela lui fera peut être plaisir de la voir. Venez avec moi je vais vous donner son adresse »

Harold mis la photo dans sa poche et suivi la secrétaire.

-« Vous venez M Reese ? » demanda t-il, étonné, en voyant que l'ex agent ne les suivait pas.

-« J'arrive Finch » répondit ce dernier en achevant de ranger le carton.

Il les suivit, physiquement, mais son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Partagé entre le souvenir des instants merveilleux où il avait tenu son partenaire contre lui, où il l'avait embrassé, et l'appréhension de la discussion qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir à ce sujet. Restait à savoir ce que lui dirait Finch, acceptation ou rejet ? « Décidément, moi qui m'était juré de ne plus commettre d'écart » soupira t-il.

Melle Stooler retrouva facilement l'adresse et la recopia. Finch la remercia et lui promis de la tenir informée du résultat de ses recherches.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. L'informaticien s'installa et soupira de soulagement.

-« Je suis heureux d'être sorti de ce bâtiment ». Il se tourna vers son associé « Comment avez-vous su que quelqu'un était là ?» demanda t-il.

-« Parce qu'il m'a prévenu »

Harold le regarda surpris, et John lui relata le coup de téléphone reçu dans l'appartement de Janet.

-« Vous voulez dire que le poseur de bombe en a maintenant après nous ? » émit Finch inquiet.

-« En effet. Mais je vous protégerai Harold. Il ne vous arrivera rien »

 _« Et vous qui vous protégera ? »_ songea l'informaticien.

-« En tous cas, vous pouvez continuer cette enquête, mais je ne vous laisserai pas poursuivre vos investigations sans moi. J'entends vous suivre partout où vous irez » affirma Reese d'un ton catégorique.

Finch eu un sourire amusé.

-« Cette fois c'est vous qui donnez des ordres M Reese »

-« Seulement pour votre sécurité Finch »

Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Ce silence un peu lourd des choses qu'on n'expriment pas.

Finch décida de le briser.

-« Et la suite ? » demanda t-il.

-« La suite ? » répondit Reese, mal à l'aise, devinant le sujet que son partenaire souhaitait aborder, il le fallait bien d'ailleurs.

-« Vous m'avez embrassé il me semble ? »

-« Hum oui. Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter par le soulagement de vous avoir retrouvé sain et sauf »

-« Je vois. C'était juste une façon de vous exprimer alors ? »

-« Heu oui » répondit John incertain.

-« C'est très spécial » se moqua Finch.

-« Je suis désolé Harold. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser » murmura l'ex agent.

-« J'ai dit que c'était spécial M Reese. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était déplaisant »

Reese sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-« Hé bien, je suis heureux que cela ne vous ai pas …déplu » hasarda t-il.

-« C'était, disons, une expérience intéressante »

John se demanda s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de lui. Et surtout il craignait qu'il ne lui prépare quelques représailles.

Finch constata qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-« Nous sommes arrivés M Reese. C'est cette maison un peu en retrait. »

L'ex agent stoppa la voiture. Finch ouvrit la portière, mais John le retint en posant une main sur son bras. Il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers son agent.

-« Donc vous… vous n'êtes pas en colère Harold? »

Finch le regarda et sourit.

-« Non John, je ne suis pas fâché contre vous. J'aimerai juste être capable de lire dans vos pensées parfois, cela m'aiderai à comprendre vos intentions »

Reese sursauta.

-« Vous croyez que je me moque de vous ? » interrogea t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas M Reese. A vous de me le dire ». Finch se tourna, descendit du véhicule et s'avança dans l'allée. Il entendit la portière claquer et les pas rapides de son partenaire. John le saisit par le bras pour le stopper et le fit pivoter pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Je vous aime Harold. Je suis sérieux. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être davantage » déclara John. Il fixait son partenaire avec intensité, désireux de le convaincre. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa avec passion.

John sentit Harold se raidir entre ses bras et tenter de le repousser. Inquiet de sa réaction, il le relâcha.

-« M Reese, ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela ! » s'exclama Finch offusqué.

John eu un sourire taquin.

-« Alors vous auriez du rester dans la voiture » Puis il reprit sérieux, son regard cherchant celui de son partenaire, « C'est juste le lieu qui vous dérange Harold ou l'aveu ? »

Finch vit le doute dans ses yeux.

-« Juste le lieu » marmonna t-il.

-« Donc je pourrais vous répéter cela plus tard ? » demanda t-il un peu rassuré.

-« Nous verrons » répondit l'informaticien, mais John nota son ton mal assuré. « Pour l'instant le travail nous attends »

-« C'est vous qui vouliez savoir Harold »

-« Je sais et j'apprécie la franchise de votre réponse » concéda Finch « Mais vous êtes trop…. Hum, démonstratif »

John rit franchement.

-« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu Harold » affirma t-il en le relâchant.

Finch se raidit et continua son chemin sans se retourner sous le regard amusé de son associé.


	4. Chapter 4

_La clé de l'énigme, mais pas la fin de l'enquête._

 _Elle se terminera avec le cinquième chapitre, et attention : à force de côtoyer des explosifs, il est à craindre que l'un de nos associés ait à en souffrir !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité à cette histoire._

 _Et Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch sonna et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une petite femme au visage avenant. Elle souriait d'un air amusé qui interpella les deux hommes.

-« Bonjour Messieurs. Margareth vient juste de m'appeler pour m'avertir de votre visite, entrez, allons dans le salon »

-« Bonjour Miss Baxter. C'est aimable de la part de Melle Stooler »

-« Margareth déborde d'enthousiasme à votre sujet M Wren » commenta Miss Baxter.

John eu un petit mouvement d'agacement qui n'échappa pas à son associé et le fit sourire.

-« Vous connaissez le but de notre visite ? »

-« Oui, le club de science »

-« C'est exact Vous vous souvenez de cette période ? »

-« Bien sur. Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps mais certains événements font que je m'en souviens parfaitement. Café ou thé ? » Proposa t-elle

-« Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger… » Commença Finch

-« Me déranger ? Je reçois si peu de visiteur Messieurs, que ce sera un plaisir »

-« Dans ce cas je prendrai un thé » répondit-il.

-« Un café merci » ajouta Reese.

-« Je reviens de suite » ajouta Angela en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-« Il semble que la chance soit avec nous. Si la mémoire de cette dame est aussi bonne qu'elle le pense M Reese »

-« Espérons-le pour enfin trouver une piste »

La vieille dame revint avec un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une assiette de gâteaux. John s'avança à sa rencontre pour porter le plateau.

-« Vous êtes très aimable jeune homme merci »

Elle les servit puis demanda :

-« Bien, le club de science. Margareth m'a dit que vous enquêtiez sur une série de crime. Ce qui a du beaucoup lui plaire » gloussa Angela.

-« En effet, nous cherchons à relier plusieurs affaires. Les victimes ont toute résidées à un moment à l'institution Sainte Claire et nous avons trouvé une photo où elles sont rassemblées »

-« Les victimes, mon dieu ! » souffla Angela « Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée » ajouta t-elle après un instant.

-« Vraiment ? » questionna Reese.

-« Vous savez l'orphelinat Sainte Claire a toujours eu mauvaise réputation, de tout temps il s'y est produit des événements bizarres. La rumeur prétend que c'est à cause de l'origine de l'immeuble. »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

-« Le bâtiment avait été construit par une riche héritière au début du siècle dernier. Une femme qui avait la réputation d'être très dure, voire cruelle, y comprit avec sa famille. Un jour une dispute plus violente que les autres a éclaté et elle a été tuée par son époux, qui s'est suicidé ensuite. Effondré, leur fils unique n'a pas voulu garder l'immeuble et puisqu'il était orphelin, il en a fait don à une institution pour qu'il devienne un orphelinat. Mais les fantômes ont été livré avec l'immeuble »

-« En effet, c'est un mauvais début » concéda Finch.

-« Mais cette vieille histoire ne va pas vous aider Messieurs, voyons plutôt votre photo ? »

Finch chercha dans sa poche mais ne la trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

-« Elle a du tomber » hasarda t-il

-« Je vais voir dans la voiture » annonça Reese en se levant.

Devant la porte il hésita un instant, observant son associé. Ce dernier compris le message et le rassura d'un sourire, que craignait-il dans cette maison et pendant une absence de quelques minutes seulement ?

Reese sortit et rejoignit leur véhicule.

-« Vous formez un joli couple » commenta Angela « un peu différent mais complémentaire »

-« Pardon ? » interrogea Finch avec un hoquet de surprise.

-« J'étais à la fenêtre. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans l'allée » répondit Angela avec un sourire amusé.

-« Oh » murmura l'informaticien perturbé.

-« Ne soyez pas embarrassé M Wren. C'est naturel quand on s'aime. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

-« Non. En fait… » Commença Finch hésitant, « C'est compliqué »

La vieille dame lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Je crois que nous cultivions les mêmes sentiments chacun de notre côté sans oser les avouer »

-« Mais maintenant c'est fait ? »

-« Oui » _« enfin pas pour moi »_ songea t-il

-« Alors vous allez pouvoir en profiter ! »

-« En effet mais c'est récent, et je ne sais pas si… »

-« Allons M Wren » l'interrompit Angela avec un large sourire « l'amour est un sentiment trop précieux pour le mettre de côté surtout lorsqu'il est vrai et sincère, et si j'en juge par la façon dont votre partenaire vous embrasse, je n'ai aucun doute sur sa sincérité » gloussa la vieille dame.

Finch se sentit plus embarrassé que jamais.

-« Moi non plus » répondit-il pourtant.

John revint à cet instant, la photo à la main. Il s'étonna de voir le trouble sur le visage de son associé et un large sourire amusé sur celui de leur hôtesse mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Miss Baxter examina la photo.

-« Cette photo a été prise en avril la deuxième année d'existence du club. » commenta t-elle.

-« Il avait été fondé l'année précédente parce que le petit ami de la directrice était professeur de science et il avait imaginé ce club pour distraire un peu les orphelines. La première année il comptait une quinzaine de membres au début. Mais la plupart des filles ont abandonnées en cours d'année. Le club se réunissait une fois par semaine et les filles tentaient des expériences simples, mais le professeur s'est vite trouvé à cours d'idée et cela à lassé la plupart des élèves sauf quatre irréductibles : Marina, April, Lisa et Janet » Angela les désignait du doigt sur la photo en les citant. « Celle là étaient vraiment passionnées, mais je les soupçonnais d'aimer surtout les sorties à l'extérieure que leur offrait certaines séances ».

-« La deuxième année le club a continué avec ces quatre filles comme pilier et une douzaines d'autre inscrites, le plus souvent des filles arrivées pendant l'été. C'était toujours en été qu'il y avait le plus de transfert entre établissements. C'est ainsi que sont arrivées Hayley et Rebecca, en juillet » Angela les désigna, « et Annie avec sa cousine Félicia en août. Annie était une fille curieuse de tout et c'était presque une évidence qu'elle s'inscrive au club. Félicia a suivit son exemple comme à son habitude, elles étaient inséparables ces deux là, fusionnelles »

Angela soupira, puis continua son histoire « le père d'Annie et la mère de Félicia étaient frère et sœur, très liés. Les deux familles partaient en vacances ensembles. Une année ils ont embarqués, Annie avec ses parents et son frère ainé, et Félicia avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. » Nouveau soupir d'Angéla, il était évident que ces souvenirs la peinaient. « Au retour le car a versé dans un ravin, une vrai tragédie, il n'y a eu que cinq survivants sur une soixante de personnes. Ils ont dit que c'était les mauvaises conditions climatiques ou la fatigue du chauffeur »

-« Annie et Félicia sont restées seule ? » demanda Finch.

-« Oui seules rescapées des deux familles. Annie avait sept ans, Félicia à peine quatre. Par chance elles ont toujours étaient placées ensemble par la suite. Annie était une vraie petite mère pour sa cousine. C'est pour ça que les filles l'avaient acceptée dans le club de science parce qu'à six ans elle était un peu jeune »

-« Et puis l'année s'est écoulée et en avril cette photo a été prise à l'issue d'une sortie découverte. La suite est plus...pénible » ajouta Angela.

-« Votre témoignage nous est précieux Miss Baxter » l'encouragea Finch.

La vieille dame approuva et reprit.

-« Deux semaines plus tard avait lieu la dernière session de l'année scolaire. Annie n'y participait pas, elle avait reçu une punition je crois. Le professeur a emmené les filles au bord du lac pour une expérience. A un moment il les a laissé seule. Pas plus d'un quart d'heure, mais ce fut suffisant, à son retour Félicia manquait à l'appel. On a retrouvé son corps dans le lac trois jours plus tard. Inutile de vous dire qu'Annie était anéantie. Mais surtout il y avait ce doute, est ce que Félicia était tombée ? Et dans ce cas les autres filles étaient coupables d'un défaut de surveillance alors que le professeur leur avait demandé de veiller sur la benjamine. Ou est ce que les filles avaient tenté une expérience avec la pauvre gamine comme cobaye avant de fuir quand les choses ont mal tournées ? »

« Au vu des indices, c'était l'hypothèse des enquêteurs. Seulement ce n'était que des gamines d'une dizaine d'années avec plus de maladresse ou de stupidité que de malveillance, et le professeur avait un père très en vue dans la communauté et qui soutenait l'institution. Les influences ont jouées et l'affaire a été étouffée, classée comme une noyade accidentelle. Bien sur, le club a été dissous. Il n'était plus question d'en parler. Les autres élèves ont repris une vie normale. Annie s'est révoltée évidemment. Elle s'en est prise aux autres filles du club. Je crois qu'elle avait deviné qu'il y avait eu plus qu'un défaut de surveillance. Elle avait deviné au moins une partie de la vérité » supposa Angela.

-« Que s'est-il passé alors ? » questionna Reese.

-« Rien. Il y a eu quelques éclats, avec Marina en particulier. Elle était l'aînée du groupe, un peu la chef. Annie l'admirait et considérait qu'elle aurait du veiller sur la plus jeune d'entre elle. Mais un jour j'ai assisté à une altercation entre elles. Annie reprochait une nouvelle fois à Marina son manque d'attention et Marina lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas « nourrice d'une stupide petite morveuse ». Je crois que quelque chose s'est brisé définitivement en Annie ce jour là. Ensuite elle n'a plus jamais rien dit, mais je savais qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Un mois plus tard elle a été transférée dans un autre établissement et la vie a repris son cours. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux » ajouta t-elle avec un soupir.

-« Mais cela nous aide beaucoup Miss Baxter » l'encouragea Finch.

Miss Baxter réfléchit un moment puis ajouta.

-« Au fond j'ai toujours su qu'Annie n'abandonnerait pas ».

-« Elle va s'en prendre à celles qu'elle juge responsable de la mort de Félicia » commenta Reese « Peut être aussi au professeur ? »

-« Non lui aucun risque » affirma Angela « Cette histoire à mis fin a sa relation avec la directrice et il a quitté l'institution. J'ai su qu'il était mort quelques années plus tard dans une expérience ratée dans son laboratoire »

Elle se pencha vers la photo.

-« Pour Hayley aussi c'est trop tard. Elle était restée très perturbée par cette affaire. Je crois qu'elle se sentait coupable et n'a jamais pu surmonter ses remords. Elle a fugué plusieurs fois et elle est morte d'une overdose quelque années plus tard » Angela secoua la tête « quel gâchis » commenta t-elle. « J'espère que vous allez trouver Annie et l'arrêter » ajouta t-elle en observant les deux associés.

-« Pour vous sa culpabilité ne fait aucun doute ? » demanda Finch.

-« Non hélas »

-« Le mobile est solide » commenta Reese observant sur la photo la jeune Annie qui tenait sa cousine par l'épaule d'un geste protecteur.

-« Bien il nous reste à vous remercier Miss Baxter. Vous avez une mémoire vraiment remarquable, je crois que vous nous avez donné la clé de l'énigme »

-« Je vous souhaite bon courage Messieurs. Revenez si vous avez besoin. Et si vous retrouvez Annie, ne la jugeait pas trop durement »

-« Merci Miss Baxter » ajouta Reese en lui serrant la main. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Finch serra la main de la vieille dame. Elle retint sa main quelques instants et lui sourit.

-« Et vous, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit et laissez vous faire » chuchota t-elle complice.

Finch lui rendit son sourire.

-« Je suis vraiment tenté de vous obéir Miss Baxter » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Finch rejoignit Reese dans la voiture.

-« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Reese.

-« Retournons aux archives, je veux me procurer les dossiers originaux des huit fillettes. Maintenant que nous avons un nom ce sera plus simple, je crois savoir où chercher »

-« D'accord » répondit Reese. « Il y a une chose qui m'étonne ajouta t-il après un moment « Annie projette de tuer toute celles qu'elle juge responsable de la mort de Félicia, dans ce cas pourquoi la machine ne nous a t-elle pas communiquée les cinq numéros en une fois ? »

-« Peut -être qu'elle planifie chaque attentat l'un après l'autre ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Nous savons qui est la prochaine puisqu'Hayley n'est plus sur la liste. Nous devons trouver Rebecca et la mettre à l'abri. Et surtout trouver Annie pour la neutraliser. »

-« Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Fusco pour qu'il s'occupe de Rebecca »

-« A priori elle n'est pas encore en danger. Vous n'avez pas reçu son numéro ? »

-« Pas encore. Je pense qu'elle voulait s'occuper de nous d'abord » émit Finch « Mais à présent c'est une question d'heure sans doute »

-« D'autant qu'elle doit se sentir surveiller. Elle va vouloir agir au plus vite »

Ces paroles ravivèrent les inquiétudes de l'informaticien. Il appela l'inspecteur Fusco pour l'informer des dernières avancées de l'enquête.

-« Il va tenter de trouver Rebecca et de la mettre à l'abri » annonça t-il en raccrochant « vous devriez aller l'aider dès que vous m'aurez déposé aux archives »

-« Non, je vous attends et nous rentrons ensemble à la bibliothèque. Ensuite j'irai aider Lionel »

-« M Reese… » Commença Finch.

-« Ce n'est pas négociable Harold » le coupa Reese « Sans vous nous ne réunirons jamais les éléments indispensables pour localiser Annie. Je dois veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien pour le bien de l'enquête.

-« Je vois » commenta l'informaticien. « C'est seulement pour le bien de l'enquête alors ? »

L'ex agent lui jeta un bref regard et renonça à mentir.

-« Non. Mais c'est mon meilleur argument. Le seul qui, je pense, pourra vous convaincre » affirma t-il.

Finch repensa aux paroles d'Angela.

-« C'est un bon argument » concéda t-il « mais pas forcement le meilleur. Et certainement pas le seul que puisse employer quelqu'un avec de multiples talents tel que vous M Reese »

John stoppa la voiture devant l'immeuble et l'observa perplexe.

-« C'est une invitation à essayer autre chose Harold ? » demanda t-il.

-« Peut être » Finch sourit « Mais c'est trop tard à présent, votre premier argument m'a suffisamment convaincu » dit-il en quittant le véhicule.

-« Je regrette ma facilité à vous convaincre Harold » constata Reese en le suivant jusqu'au vieux bâtiment.

Ils trouvèrent sans peine les dossiers, les recherches de ces derniers jours avaient préparé le terrain et ils reprirent rapidement la route vers leur repère.

Dans la voiture, Finch commença les recherches et transmis quelques informations à Fusco.

-« Visiblement Rebecca travaille comme hôtesse d'accueil dans un cabinet comptable. Avec l'adresse de son employeur se sera plus facile pour l'inspecteur Fusco, car avec son domicile, cela semble plus ardue, visiblement cette jeune femme bouge beaucoup, sa situation matrimoniale doit y contribuer, elle est actuellement en pleine procédure de divorce d'avec son troisième mari »

-« Troisième ? plutôt instable » jugea John.

-« Pas d'enfant, un compte bancaire très léger, cette jeune femme est une adepte du shopping. Et bien sur un parcours en institution »

-« Annie doit estimer qu'elles n'ont pas payées pour leur crime. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais quand on y réfléchit il n'y a pas d'autre chance que justice soit rendu à Felicia »

-« Vous approuvez Annie M Reese ? »

-« Non. Mais je peux comprendre son sentiment d'injustice »

John gara la voiture et ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque. Le téléphone de Finch vibra.

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« La peu coopérative Rebecca Hilson est en sécurité » annonça Fusco « Cette fille est une vraie furie quand elle est énervée et là elle est furieuse parce qu'elle va louper une vente privée ce soir ! »

-« Vu son compte en banque elle n'aurait pas pu y participer très activement et je ne pense pas que les dernières soldes d'un grand magasin vaille de risquer sa vie »

-« Moi non plus, mais on a pas le même système de valeur »

-« Où l'avez-vous emmené ? »

-« Dans le même chalet que les deux autres. Mais les gars disent que ce n'est pas l'entente cordiale entre ces dames »

-« La belle amitié du club de science a disparu semble t-il »

-« Faudrait pas que ça s'éternise trop » commenta Fusco « Une piste pour localiser l'autre ? »

-« Pas encore mais nous cherchons, je vous tiens informé inspecteur »

-« Dans ce cas je vais rester un peu au chalet »

-« Entendu inspecteur, à plus tard » Finch raccrocha.

-« Je vais aller inspecter le domicile de Rebecca même si je doute d'y trouver quoi que ce soit » annonça Reese.

-« A plus tard M Reese » répondit distraitement l'informaticien plongé dans ses recherches.

John l'observa un instant puis s'éloigna. Il savait qu'il devait rester concentré sur leur enquête. Toutefois autre chose le préoccupait les intentions de son partenaire bien sur. Il lui avait répondu positivement, mais il n'avait rien avoué de ses véritables sentiments. Que devait-il en déduire ?

« Quelle idée d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi énigmatique » soupira t-il frustré.

OoooooooooO

.

John inspecta l'appartement de Rebecca sans rien y trouver, hormis une collection impressionnante de chaussure et un désordre assez indescriptible. Son portable vibra.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Oui je peux affirmer que les maris de Rebecca ne l'ont pas épousé pour ses qualités de ménagère » ironisa t-il.

-« Je ne suis pas sur que cette information nous soit utile, mais je vais la mettre de côté au cas où, M Reese »

John gloussa puis demanda.

-« Et pour vous ? »

-« Il semble qu'Annie ai mené une vie assez régulière jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Depuis sa trace se perd comme si elle avait décidé de disparaître de la surface de la terre »

-« Pour mieux préparer ses plans ? »

-« Probablement »

-« Mais il est très difficile d'effacer réellement toute ses traces » ajouta l'informaticien.

-« Où il faut être aussi doué que vous » affirma Reese.

Finch sourit, ce que l'ex agent devina au son de sa voix.

-« Je vous envoi sa dernière adresse connue. Elle y est depuis trois semaines, ce qui semble un record pour elle »

-« J'y vais Finch » répondit l'ex agent en vérifiant le sms « ce n'est pas très loin »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese »

-« Seulement si vous êtes moins stressé Finch » répondit John qui avait préparé sa réponse, sachant que Finch lui lancerait certainement sa réplique préférée.

-« M Reese, je vous rappelle que cette fille manie les explosifs avec dextérité, comment voulez vous que je reste tranquille ? » _« Encore plus si c'est vous !»_ songea t-il

-« Parce que je suis doué pour les éviter ? » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Confirmez le moi dans ce cas, je ne demande pas mieux »

-« Je ferais tout mon possible »

-« J'y compte bien » Il hésita puis ajouta « N'oubliez pas que vous avez encore… hum, "des choses à me faire découvrir " John »

John fut agréablement surpris par ces paroles.

-« Vous êtes doué pour motiver vos troupes Harold »


	5. Chapter 5

_Fin de l'enquête avec un peu d'action pour finir en beauté !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité à cette histoire._

 _Et Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour soutien inconditionnel._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese entra avec précaution dans le bungalow loué par Annie. Peut être avait-elle prit soin de piéger les lieux ? Il ne détecta rien de spécial dans la pièce principale. La chambre était en ordre, le lit tiré au carré. Dans la salle de bains en revanche, il découvrit une armoire sur laquelle la jeune femme avait apposé un cadenas dont il vint à bout sans peine, et qui contenait tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication des colis piégés. Il appela son partenaire.

-« C'est bien ici qu'elle élabore ses plans, mais elle n'est pas sur place. Je vais attendre son retour, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai abandonné les lieux, sa mission n'est pas terminée. »

-« En effet, il reste Rebecca, sans compter que Lisa et Janet sont toujours en vie »

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant. Reese s'avança et pris l'appel, branchant le haut parleur.

-« Décidément, vous êtes plus malin que je ne le pensais Monsieur le curieux » Cette fois la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de déformer sa voix.

Finch sursauta et resta à l'écoute de la conversation.

-« Annie, je sais ce qui vous motive. Il est encore temps pour vous d'arrêter. La vengeance ne sert à rien, elle ne vous rendra pas Félicia. Je connais cela »

-« Vous ne comprenez pas » s'emporta la jeune femme « vous croyez que je peux les laisser vivre alors qu'elles ont tuées ma petite Félicia ? »

-« C'était peut être un accident ? »

-« Non ! Ça n'en était pas un, je le sais, Hayley m'a tout raconté »

-« Hayley ? »

-Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard un soir. Je l'avais parfaitement reconnu même si elle était devenue une épave. Elle se droguait avec son copain. Elle m'a reconnu aussi. Il faut dire que sa mauvaise conscience ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Alors quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est dit que son seul recours c'était de tout me raconter et elle m'a tout dit »

-« Racontez-moi » l'incita Reese.

Annie n'hésita pas, peut être avait-elle besoin de parler à quelqu'un ?

-« Les filles voulaient réaliser une expérience de plongée. Le professeur a refusé. Alors elles ont attendu qu'il s'éloigne. Il finissait toujours par le faire pour aller rejoindre la directrice pendant sa pause. Et elles ont tentées l'expérience. Mais il leur fallait une volontaire. Elles avaient toutes trop peur au fond, alors elles ont forcées Félicia, elle était la plus petite, sans défense contre six filles plus grandes qu'elle. Elles l'ont enfermée de force dans une malle qu'April avait préparée. Félicia les a supplié mais elles n'en avaient rien à faire. Elles l'ont immergée, mais lorsqu'elles ont voulu récupérer la malle, elle était trop lourde. Elles ont mis beaucoup de temps à la reprendre, beaucoup trop, quand elles ont rouvert la malle, ma petite Félicia s'était noyée. » Annie eu un sanglot « Alors elles ont refermées le couvercle et elles l'ont rejetées à l'eau sans rien tenter. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour la ranimer ». Elle se tut un instant puis repris « cette idiote m'a raconté tout ça en croyant que j'allais lui pardonner ! » Ricana Annie.

-« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

-« Je lui ai offert la dose dont elle avait besoin en double exemplaire ! Elle ne méritait pas mieux» affirma Annie.

-« Et vous avez décidé de vous venger des autres ? Pourquoi maintenant ?»

-« Il m'a fallu du temps pour les retrouver. Et ce mois ci c'est le vingtième anniversaire de la mort de Félicia »

-« Annie, la mort de Marina et d'April vous a-t-elle apaisée ? »

-« Non mais justice est rendue pour Félicia. Et quand les autres auront connues le même sort je serai satisfaite ! »

-« Vous ne devez pas continuer Annie » tenta Reese, mais il sentait qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

-« Au contraire. Et d'ailleurs, je vous remercie »

-« Pourquoi ? » Sursauta Reese.

-« Vous m'avez facilité la tache en réunissant mes trois cibles au même endroit. Ca va être un véritable feu d'artifice ! »

-« Vous avez piégé le chalet ? »

-« Surprise ! » s'exclama Annie avant de raccrocher.

Reese entendit les paroles précipitées de Finch, déjà en contact avec Fusco pour l'avertir. Il s'élança hors du bungalow et fonça vers le parking.

OoooooooooO

.

Arrivé devant le chalet, Reese aperçut Fusco devant l'allée en conversation avec un homme en combinaison. Il s'avança vers lui.

-« Les démineurs viennent de débarquer » lui annonça l'inspecteur.

-« Et les filles ? »

-« En sécurité dans la maison voisine, provisoirement, en attendant une autre planque. Il fallait parer au plus pressé »

-« Cette fille est pleine de ressources » émit John.

-« Tu l'as dit. Déjà il fallait trouver la planque et surtout je me demande comment elle a pu s'en approcher suffisamment pour piéger le chalet sans être repéré par les gardes »

-« C'est une bonne question. Elle a peut être suivi lorsqu'une des filles a été conduite ici »

Reese resta quelques minutes à observer. Visiblement les démineurs ne trouvaient rien.

Il entendit alors la conversation de deux agents installés sur le côté.

-« Ce serait drôle que ce soit le chalet qui fasse des étincelles » commenta le plus vieux.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda son collègue.

-« Parce qu'il y a quelques années, ce chalet et la maison à côté appartenaient tout les deux à Douglas Miller ».

-« Ah ? » commenta le plus jeune.

-« T'es pas du coin toi. Douglas Miller c'était le plus gros fabricant de feux d'artifice de la région ! ».

Reese et Fusco échangèrent un regard atterré.

-« C'est pas le chalet qu'elle a piégé… » Commença Fusco, mais John courrait déjà vers la maison et il se précipita à sa suite.

Reese arriva devant la maison et trouva Rebecca en conversation avec un agent sur le perron, Lisa se tenait à côté avec son bébé dans les bras.

-« Evacuez la maison, elle est piégée » cria t-il.

L'agent réagit immédiatement, empoignant Rebecca par le bras pour l'entraîner. John agrippa Lisa et la poussa devant lui.

-« Non » gémit-elle « Mon fils est dans la chambre à l'étage »

-« Je vais le chercher mais éloignez vous vite ! » lui répondit Reese.

A cet instant, il croisa Fusco qui sortait de la maison trainant Janet par le bras.

-« Où tu vas ? »

-« Le gamin est à l'étage » lui cria l'ex agent en commençant à gravir l'escalier.

Fusco hésita une seconde, mais il devait emmener Janet, qui, complètement tétanisée, refusait de faire le moindre pas en avant.

Finch n'avait évidemment rien perdu de l'action. Et cette fois il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter son associé alors que la vie d'un enfant était en jeu.

-« Dépêchez vous John » supplia t-il « elle peut déclencher la charge à tout instant »

L'ex agent ne lui répondit pas. Il l'entendit appeler le petit garçon, puis le rassurer « Viens avec moi Steven, je t'emmène voir ta maman »

La déflagration retentit à cet instant précis.

Finch resta figé dans son fauteuil épouvanté. Il lui sembla que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

-« John » murmura t-il « Non, John » répéta t-il comme une prière.

OoooooooooO

.

John saisit l'enfant dans ses bras, s'efforçant de le rassurer, il se releva et se dirigeait vers le couloir lorsque l'explosion ébranla l'immeuble. Il fut projeté contre un mur, protégeant de son corps le petit garçon terrorisé. Il resta un instant sonné, assis sur le sol, puis se releva péniblement.

-« Ca va Steven ? »

-« Oui Monsieur » hoqueta le gamin.

-« Je vais nous faire sortir d'ici, fait moi confiance »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

Reese avança à nouveau vers la porte, les meubles avaient bougés, le lustre se décrocha brusquement, l'enfant cria.

-« Ce n'est rien Steven, tout ira bien »

John posa la main sur la poignée mais arrêta son geste. Elle était brulante. Un incendie devait s'être déclaré dans le couloir. Ouvrir provoquerait un appel d'air qui leur serait fatal. Il retraversa la chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le lac dont les eaux s'étendaient au ras de la maison de ce côté de l'immeuble.

-« Es ce que tu sais nager Steven ? »

-« Oui Monsieur » répondit le gamin, fièrement, malgré sa peur.

-« Alors nous allons faire un petit plongeon. Passe tes bras autour de mon cou et cramponne toi à moi de toute tes forces »

Le gamin obéit.

John ouvrit la fenêtre et jaugea la distance, ce n'était pas trop haut. _« Espérons que le lac soit assez profond à cet endroit »_ songea John. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre option.

Il escalada précautionneusement le rebord. La porte de la chambre craqua faisant sursauter le petit garçon.

-« N'ai pas peur Steven, tout ira bien. Prêt ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et John plongea en le serrant contre lui.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco faisait les cent pas devant l'immeuble en feu. Les pompiers venaient d'arriver et déployaient leur matériel.

-« Dépêchez vous les gars, mon… collègue est à l'intérieur avec un gamin, au premier étage ! »

Un pompier envoyé en éclaireur avança pour donner ses instructions.

-« L'escalier est inaccessible. Il faut prévoir une échelle pour l'évacuation mais encore faut-il que ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur soit du bon côté ou puissent franchir le couloir pour atteindre une pièce à l'avant »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Fusco inquiet.

-« Parce que la façade arrière donne sur le lac et qu'il nous est impossible d'y accéder »

L'inspecteur accusa le coup. Il regarda l'homme retourner vers l'immeuble, atterré.

La communication ayant été coupée au moment de l'explosion, Finch était sans nouvelle de John et se préparait au pire, même si tout son être se révoltait contre cette idée. Il n'osait pas appeler Fusco de peur d'attendre la nouvelle tant redoutée, de rendre toute cette horreur réelle…

Il sursauta violement lorsque son portable vibra.

-« Finch, John est coincé dans l'immeuble avec le gamin »

-« Je sais inspecteur. Avez-vous… avez-vous un espoir qu'il ait pu sortir ? »

-« Seulement parce que je le sais capable de faire des miracles » répondit Fusco sombrement.

Finch ferma les yeux, il sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-« Les pompiers font le maximum » ajouta Fusco sentant la détresse de son interlocuteur.

-« J'arrive inspecteur » répondit-il. Si John ne s'en sortait pas, il devait au moins être près de lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mécaniquement, sans même remarquer que Bear le suivait.

Il fut sur place en quelques minutes et rejoignit Fusco qui était resté figé devant le spectacle.

Les pompiers peinaient à maitriser l'incendie. Les flammes sortaient des fenêtres, attaquaient le toit.

 _« L'intérieur doit être un enfer »_ songea l'informaticien. Il ne pouvait pas croire que John en soit prisonnier. Il était trop fort pour cela. Un remord cruel s'insinua en lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, seulement de le lui laisser entendre…

Fusco se tourna vers lui.

-« Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent mais l'étage était inaccessible »

Finch ne répondit pas.

-« Il a peut être pu atteindre le rez de chaussée avant » hasarda l'inspecteur. Mais il savait bien que c'était faux. Sinon il serait déjà sorti.

A cet instant un énorme craquement retentit et le toit s'effondra sur le premier étage qui céda à la suite. Les débris volaient alentour. Les pompiers avaient reculés, impuissants. Lionel se passa une main sur le visage, effaré. Finch resta sans réaction fixant ces flammes qui lui volaient ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Il lui semblait que sa vie s'était arrêtée avec l'explosion et c'était sans doute le cas finalement.

Seul Bear s'agitait autour d'eux. Puis brusquement il s'éloigna en courant, aboyant avec force. Il revint au bout de quelques instants aboyant de plus belle vers Finch et Fusco. L'inspecteur l'observa. Prit d'un doute, il décida de le suivre. Le chien l'entraina plus loin vers la rive. Lionel le suivi des yeux, puis il aperçut une forme sombre allongée au bord de l'eau.

-« C'est pas possible » souffla t-il, accélérant le rythme, tandis que Bear s'agitait autour de la forme.

John senti qu'on lui donnait de petits coups dans le dos et réalisa brusquement que c'était un animal. Il se redressa un peu sonné.

-« Bear » souffla t-il étonné. Le chien en profita pour lui donner un grand coup de langue.

John se pencha vers l'enfant à ses côtés. Le petit garçon émergeait doucement et se retrouva également gratifié d'un grand coup de langue sur le visage. John se souvenait avoir plongé dans le lac, le choc avec l'eau glacée avait fait perdre connaissance au petit garçon. Il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour les ramener sur la rive. Puis une fois l'enfant en sécurité, il avait ressenti une sorte de vertige. Il avait du perdre connaissance à son tour et Bear venait de le réveiller.

Un instant plus tard Fusco l'empoignait par les épaules.

-« John ça va ? »

-« Oui je crois » souffla t-il « Steven ?»

-« Il va bien » commenta Fusco en voyant le petit garçon qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Bear et se blottissait contre sa fourrure.

-« Ca va gamin ?» demanda t-il.

-« Oui Monsieur, mais j'ai froid » murmura t-il.

-« On va arranger ça »

-« Il est gentil le chien » ajouta Steven.

-« C'est le meilleur » affirma Fusco. Il se tourna vers John « Tu peux marcher ? »

-« Je pense que oui, je suis juste un peu sonné par le plongeon »

-« T'as plongé dans le lac de l'étage ? »

-« C'était la seule solution »

-« On t'as cru mort avec Finch »

-« Harold est là ? » demanda Reese en s'appuyant sur l'inspecteur pour se relever.

-« Bien sur, où il pourrait être d'après toi ? » affirma Fusco comme une évidence.

Reese une fois debout, Fusco prit l'enfant dans ses bras. John eu un vertige.

-« Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans une minute » affirma t-il en s'asseyant sur un vieux tronc d'arbre.

-« Ok, je reviens »

L'inspecteur reparti rapidement vers la maison. Reese entendit un cri de joie. Celui de Lisa qui retrouvait son fils et pleurait de bonheur en serrant son enfant qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

Finch assista à la scène, incrédule. Si l'enfant était vivant, alors John ?

Fusco l'interpella.

-« Finch, John est sur la rive, il a plongé et a réussi à sauver le gamin. Vous devriez aller le rejoindre » ajouta t-il essoufflé.

L'informaticien n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase pour se précipiter dans la direction indiquée par l'inspecteur.

Il aperçut John la tête dans les mains, Bear à ses pieds.

Arrivé près de lui, il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule.

-« John vous êtes vivant »

L'ex agent leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Tout va bien Harold » Il lui sourit rassurant et voulu se lever. La tête lui tournait encore un peu, il prit appui sur son partenaire. Finch glissa un bras autour de sa taille. De sa main libre, il agrippa le col de chemise de l'ex agent pour l'attirer vers lui et doucement, il l'embrassa.

Reese laissa parler son instinct et lui rendit son baiser.

-« Je vous aime John, je suis sérieux, je ne pourrais jamais l'être davantage » déclara Finch lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

John lui sourit.

-« J'aime votre côté démonstratif Harold »

Finch lui rendit son sourire.

-« Tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ai cru vous avoir perdu… » Sa voix s'étrangla. John lui caressa la joue.

-« Mais je suis là et je reste avec vous » murmura t-il.

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher, un ambulancier arrivait, envoyé par Fusco.

-« Vous êtes blessé ? » demanda t-il.

-« Non. Je suis heureux » répondit Reese le regard rivé à celui de son partenaire.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese dû passer la nuit en observation. Il souffrait d'une légère commotion due à la chute dans l'eau glacée et le médecin n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque avec celui qui passait dans les couloirs pour le héros du jour.

Finch avait insisté pour qu'il obéisse, lui promettant de venir le chercher à la première heure le lendemain. Il avait du céder.

Lisa vint le voir dans sa chambre pour le remercier d'avoir son sauvé son fils.

-« Les mots sont insuffisants pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance » avait-elle affirmé. Puis avant de partir elle avait ajouté « J'ai compris certaines choses. Je crois qu'il est temps de réparer certaines erreurs ».

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Puis il se rappela : l'hôpital. Finch insistant pour qu'il passe la nuit sous surveillance.

Il sourit en constatant que, comme d'habitude depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, c'était son associé qui occupait ses premières pensées du jour. Et probablement occuperait-il aussi les dernières.

Il se tourna vers le réveil : 7H10. Le sédatif du médecin ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller tôt.

Il se redressa et s'étira. Son dos était un peu douloureux, sans doute à cause du choc lorsque l'explosion l'avait violement projeté contre un mur, mais il ne ressentait plus de vertige. Il se remémora les événements de la veille, la course vers la maison, puis jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon. La voix d'Harold, chargée d'angoisse tandis qu'il le suppliait de se presser. L'explosion qui avait rompu leur lien. Le plongeon dans le lac pour échapper à l'incendie. A cet instant il voulait avant tout sauver l'enfant, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers son partenaire. L'idée l'avait traversé qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir sans savoir, parce que Finch ne lui avait rien dit…

Il avait réussi à rester conscient pour les ramener, lui et Steven, sur la berge. Et il s'était dit qu'il lui restait une chance. Puis Bear les avait trouvé, Fusco les avait secouru et Finch l'avait rejoint, et enfin, enfin !, il avait mis un terme à ses interrogations.

John sourit au souvenir de cet instant, à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sensation délicieuse qu'il espérait connaître à nouveau au plus vite !

OoooooooooO

.

Finch tint parole et vint le chercher à dix heures précises. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver déjà prêt à partir.

-« Bonjour M Reese. Vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux dirait-on ? » Ironisa t-il.

-« Je déteste rester à rien faire » grogna l'ex agent.

Il observa son partenaire qui se dirigeait vers le placard. Il avait espéré une autre forme de salut. « _Douze heures loin de lui c'est déjà trop ! »_ songea t-il. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment surpris, connaissant sa réserve. Il allait devoir lui apprendre « les bonnes manières ». Il guetta discrètement le bon moment, souriant par anticipation.

-« Je vous ai apporté un costume neuf. Il semble que vous ayez à nouveau ruiné celui que vous portiez hier » commenta l'informaticien d'un ton taquin.

-« C'était pourtant de l'eau de source » répliqua Reese sur le même ton.

Comme l'informaticien passait près de lui, il le saisit par la taille et le rapprocha de lui.

-« Bonjour Harold » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Finch lui rendit son baiser.

-« Il va falloir vous y faire Harold, je compte bien vous saluer ainsi tout les matins » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

-« Je pense que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile John »

-« Ce n'est pas trop… démonstratif pour vous ? » demanda t-il déposant une pluie de baisers dans le cou de son partenaire. Finch gémit sous la sensation.

-« Tant que c'est en privé… cela me semble raisonnable » murmura t-il.

-« Parfait » affirma Reese en l'embrassant à nouveau. Finch le laissa faire avec un soupir de bien être. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer.

-« Oh non » souffla John.

-« Allons John, le travail avant tout » ironisa Finch tout en essuyant de dissimuler sa propre frustration.

Il s'éloigna et décrocha. Reese se résigna à attendre, assis sur le lit. Ecoutant distraitement la moitié de la conversation.

-« Bonjour inspecteur » « Oui il est avec moi, il va bien. Je lui en ferait part » « Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle » « Je vois » « l'affaire est close alors ? » « Merci pour tout inspecteur, à plus tard »

Finch retourna vers son agent. John l'enlaça aussitôt, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco vous salue. Il est heureux que vous alliez bien »

-« C'est un bon ami. Même s'il téléphone au mauvais moment » grogna t-il. Il laissa ses mains glisser pour caresser tendrement le dos de son partenaire, le faisant frémir.

-« Miss Appleton a témoigné ce matin » ajouta Finch s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. « Une enquête va être rouverte sur la mort de Félicia. Janet et Rebecca n'ont rien dit encore mais cela viendra peut être ».

-« C'est une bonne chose ».

-« Lisa a déclaré qu'elle voulait pourvoir regarder ses enfants en face sans avoir honte. Ce qui est arrivé à Steven a du être l'élément déclencheur ».

-« Annie devrait s'en réjouir ».

-« Peut être mais nous ne le saurons pas » répondit Harold « Un passant a retrouvé son corps ce matin très tôt. Elle s'est suicidée sur la tombe de Félicia. Le remord sans doute ».

-« Oh » souffla Reese. Il se figea un instant et Finch se sentit vaguement frustré, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. John n'était pas décidé à le lâcher si facilement. « Elle est autant à plaindre qu'à blâmer » commenta t-il après une hésitation.

-« Je le pense aussi ».

-« C'est une histoire cruelle Harold. Des enfances, des vies brisées alors que ces gamines étaient déjà mal partie dans la vie » ajouta John pensif.

-« Pour autant, je ne regrette pas certaines découvertes faites pendant l'enquête » commenta Finch en caressant la joue de l'ex agent. John lui sourit.

-« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
